


Квир-персона из квартиры напротив

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: по заявке: Снейп - стареющая проститутка-трансвестит, живет по соседству с молодым гомофобом-полицейским Поттером.





	Квир-персона из квартиры напротив

Возможно, в какой-нибудь другой вселенной они могли бы поладить.  
  
Если бы Гарри встретил Снейпа, когда тот был многоуважаемым профессором, уж точно Гарри бы оценил его интеллект и преподавательские таланты. Но вышло все иначе.  
  
Джинни пришла к нему с инспекцией. Проверяла все комнаты в маленькой меблированной квартирке, которую Гарри снял в начале месяца. Открывала шкафы, выглядывала из окон, зачем-то подняла покрывало на кровати, будто ожидала, что под ним Гарри прячет плети, цепи и голых мальчиков. Все было чисто.  
  
Гарри подготовился к обыску.  
  
Детей Джинни таскала за собой, из комнаты в комнату, сжав их маленькие пухлые ладошки, так что Гарри мог махать им только издалека. Он хотел предложить им сок или холодное молоко, но решил не испытывать судьбу. Проводил семейство к лифту, ожидая вердикта.  
  
– Ладно, Поттер, это не гадюшник, – признала Джинни неохотно.   
  
– Я говорил, что не гадюшник, – процедил Гарри и под взглядом бывшей жены тут же сделал любезное лицо. – Рядом есть парк и детская площадка, с качелями. – Он подмигнул Альбусу, и тот улыбнулся во весь рот, показывая свои молочные зубы. – Район очень спокойный.   
  
– Я подумаю, – ответила Джинни, вызывая лифт. – Может, раз в месяц, по выходным.   
  
– Или два раза, – Гарри улыбнулся своей широкой улыбкой, перед которой, он знал, сложно устоять. Но Джинни устояла. Больше того, на лице ее появилось такое выражение, будто она только что наступила на что-то вонючее.  
  
Глядела она Гарри за спину.  
  
Гарри повернулся и тоже поглядел.  
  
Из квартиры напротив выплыл высокий мужик в очень коротком шелковом китайском халате. Мужик прислонился к стене и ловко вытащил откуда-то из области декольте сигаретку. Его халат распахнулся, так что все вокруг имели удовольствие наблюдать крепкие волосатые ноги, обтянутые чулками.   
  
– Ну привет, соседи, – прохрипел он низко, взглянув на Гарри из-под наклеенных ресниц. Никто больше не издал ни звука, и мужчина выгнул нарисованную бровь. – Что такое? У меня помада размазалась?   
  
Дверцы лифта с тихим звоном разъехались, и Джинни впихнула туда детей, крепко прижав к себе – будто Гарри собирался их немедленно утащить в пучину порока. Он и слова не успел сказать, как его шанс на счастливое воссоединение уплыл вниз, к первому этажу. Гарри слышал быстрое цоканье каблуков Джинни, а потом хлопнула дверь подъезда, и все стихло.   
  
Гарри сделал глубокий вдох, и еще один, как его учили на курсах управления гневом.  
  
Мужик с любопытством наблюдал за ним. Повозившись рукой под халатом, он вытащил еще одну сигаретку и протянул ее Гарри.  
  
***  
  
Мудрые люди говорят – не можешь изменить обстоятельства, измени отношение к ним.  
  
Гарри предпочел бы изменить обстоятельства.  
  
Главным и самым неприятным обстоятельством был сосед-трансвестит.  
  
– Я уверен, что курить на лестничной площадке запрещено, – заявил Гарри на следующее утро, снова столкнувшись с ним у лифта. Мужик медитировал над чашкой кофе с сигаретой в зубах, одетый в длинную викторианскую сорочку с оборками, и Гарри действительно старался не думать, в какие ролевые игры он играет. – Вы слышите меня? Погасите сигарету.  
  
Мужик выдохнул плотное облако дыма в сторону Гарри.  
  
– О нет, – пробормотал он с кривой усмешкой. – Кажется, у меня проблемы с законом. Арестуете меня, мистер сексуальный полицейский?  
  
К такому жизнь Гарри не готовила. В полицейской академии им не рассказывали, что делать, если к ним клеятся преступные элементы. Гарри вскинул подбородок и одернул форменную рубашку.   
  
– Я выпишу вам предупреждение, – пригрозил он, вытащив из кармана блокнот. – Ваше имя?  
  
– Мария, – пробасил мужик.  
  
– Полное имя,– сквозь зубы выдавил Гарри, скрипя карандашом.  
  
– Мария Антуанетта, урожденная Мария Антония Йозефа Иоганна Габсбург-Лотарингская. – Мужик оскалился, показав свои кривые желтые зубы. – Очень рада знакомству.  
  
Гарри сломал карандаш.  
  
Курсы управления гневом не помогали.  
  
– Послушай, ты, педик… – прошипел он, надвигаясь на мужчину, но чем ближе он придвигался, тем сильнее приходилось задирать голову, потому что перед ним была чертова голубая каланча. Мужик выпрямился в полный рост, возвышаясь над Гарри, его худое некрасивое лицо было невозмутимо, черные глаза уставились на Гарри.   
  
– Ну же, мистер, я слушаю, – глухо проговорил он. – Весь внимание.  
  
Гарри вытащил у него из пальцев сигарету и уронил ее в чашку с кофе.  
  
Мужик поднял чашку над головой Гарри и медленно ее перевернул.  
  
И нет, они не подрались, но только потому, что Гарри знал – дамочек бить нельзя, даже если это реально стремные дамочки.  
  
***  
  
Кстати говоря, имя значилось на табличке у звонка. «С. Снейп», черный курсив на дешевом металле. «Г.Д. Поттер» – у двери Гарри. Под табличкой кто-то нацарапал бранное слово, и Гарри решил бы, что это мелочный сосед, но подобные граффити покрывали все стены на всех этажах, словно летопись бесславного сообщества этого дома.  
  
***  
  
И нет, Гарри не собирался поджигать Снейпа, так просто получилось.  
  
У него был действительно тяжелый день на службе. После последнего срыва в допросной комнате его отстранили от полевой работы, и теперь Гарри возился с бумажками. Словно это как-то могло помочь ему сохранять спокойствие и не слетать с катушек – вся эта гребаная бюрократическая возня. Когда Кингсли в очередной раз завернул его рапорт, потому что улики не были пронумерованы должным образом, Гарри захотелось кричать во всю глотку.  
  
Но он стиснул зубы и переделал. И снова. И снова.   
  
Потом выключил компьютер, вышел из участка и поехал домой.  
  
Вся его жизнь развалилась на кусочки.   
  
Джинни ушла от него, его лучший друг больше не разговаривал с ним, жить приходилось в каком-то проклятом здании на отшибе мира, и нет, не было там никаких парков и детских площадок, разумеется – только наркоманы и трансвеститы.   
  
Гарри поднялся на свой этаж и сел на коврик у двери. Он вытащил сигарету и закурил. Через минуту соседняя дверь отворилась, и Гарри мог бы поспорить – этот голубой ублюдок поджидал его, глядя в глазок. Он был в латексном купальнике, как у Бейонсе, и с париком из синтетических рыжих волос, поднятых в уродливую башню.   
  
– Тяжелый день, господин полицейский? – безмятежно уточнил Снейп, грациозно присев на свой коврик и раскидав во все стороны свои длинные ноги. – У вас очко треснуло.  
  
– Как бы у тебя не треснуло, – пробормотал Гарри, стащив с лица очки. В расплывчатом, мутном мире жить стало немного легче. Теперь явно большое, проступающее под плотным купальником достоинство соседа не маячило перед глазами.  
  
– Курить вредно, я слышал, – выдохнул Снейп после крепкой затяжки. Потянуло чем-то сладким, и Гарри с ужасом понял, что да, трансвестит и наркоман в одном лице.  
  
– А ты ведь совсем не стараешься, верно? – пробормотал Гарри устало. – Тебе что, нравится, когда люди тебя ненавидят?  
  
– Если людям так нравится ненавидеть меня, я тоже хочу получать от этого какое-то удовольствие, – ответил Снейп насмешливо. – Иногда я получаю массу удовольствия, – двусмысленно добавил он, – от таких вот вспыльчивых мальчиков, как вы.  
  
– Я не вспыльчивый, – зарычал Гарри. Он поднялся на ноги и щелчком отшвырнул сигарету. Словно в замедленной съемке, она прочертила дугу и воткнулась в верхушку синтетической рыжей башни, а через секунду парик задымился.  
  
Снейп медленно стащил его с головы.  
  
– Мне он все равно никогда не нравился, – равнодушно сообщил. Его сальные волосы прилипли к лицу. Будь у Гарри такие волосы, он бы тоже носил парик.  
  
– Я заплачу за это, – буркнул Гарри виновато. Снейп медленно поднял на него глаза, уставился пристально, так, что Гарри стало не по себе, а затем порочно улыбнулся.  
  
– Даже не сомневаюсь, – протянул он.  
  
***  
  
Но нет, Гарри не собирался поджигать соседа, и когда он проснулся среди ночи от едкого запаха дыма, то на секунду подумал, что в нем живет некий мистер Хайд – и вот было бы чудесно обвинить его во всех грехах.  
  
Выскочив на лестничную площадку в одних трусах и босиком, он закашлялся от дыма. Горела соседская квартира, дым шел из щели для писем в двери. Гарри заколотил кулаком в дверь, отчаянно и громко, затем разбежался, собираясь вынести дверь плечом, и тут щелкнул замок.  
  
Сосед появился в клубах черного дыма, эффектный, как в клипе Шер. Его волосы упали на лицо, а длинный черный халат взметнулся на сквозняке, как будто крылья ангела смерти из преисподней.   
  
Гарри потер глаза кулаками.  
  
– Где огонь? – хрипло спросил он. Снейп прислонился к дверному косяку, утомленно глядя на Гарри.  
  
– Уже все погасло. Отправляйтесь в постель, Поттер.  
  
– Вы не пострадали? – Гарри все еще готов был защищать и оберегать, как призывала его надпись на полицейском значке, но сосед, очевидно, был не впечатлен.  
  
– Мои страдания вас никоим образом не касаются.   
  
– Это был не я, – выпалил Гарри, потому что он должен был сказать. – Пожарные уже в пути.  
  
– Этого еще не хватало, – вздохнул Снейп.  
  
Мальчик-пожарный, круглощекий и в каске, осмотрел квартиру, чтобы убедиться, что очагов огня больше не осталось. Тлеющий коврик из прихожей они с Гарри выволокли к лестнице. Снейп меланхолично наблюдал за ними, привалившись к стене и скрестив на груди руки.  
  
– У вас есть идеи, что стало причиной возгорания, мэм?.. сэр… мэм. – Парень покраснел, а сосед ухмыльнулся.   
  
– Так же, как и в прошлый раз, Лонгботтом, – ласково произнес он. – Ни малейших идей.   
  
– Что, это обычное развлечение в этих краях? – гаркнул Гарри, не на шутку встревоженный. Он оглядел прихожую и обнаружил обугленную бумажку. – Кто-то кинул это в щель для писем. – Гарри поднес бумажку к лицу, разглядывая со всех сторон. – Похоже на рекламу. Не могу разобрать, что там написано…  
  
– За дело взялся детектив, мы можем быть спокойны, – фыркнул Снейп и взмахом руки показал, что все свободны. Он захлопнул дверь, оставив Гарри и пожарного наедине с вонючим ковром.  
  
– Я приезжаю сюда раз в пару месяцев, – признался Лонгботтом, глядя на коврик. – И всегда одно и то же. Я уже предлагал мистеру Снейпу заколотить щель для писем, но он считает, что утренняя «Таймс» – его священное право.  
  
– Вы знакомы? – Гарри неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону двери. Лонгботтом поморщился так, будто у него разом все зубы заболели.  
  
– Он был моим учителем химии в старших классах.   
  
Гарри представил эти веселые уроки с кабаре и блестками. Детишки Снейпа, должно быть, обожали.  
  
Но кто-то ненавидел сильнее, чем мог бы когда-нибудь Гарри. Когда пожарный уехал, Гарри еще раз внимательно изучил бумажку и смог разобрать пару строк. Достаточно, чтобы понять, что это часть от какого-то церковного буклета.  
  
***  
  
Гарри закончил с очередным отчетом и вышел из кабинета Кинглси. В дверях он столкнулся с ребятами из своего отряда, точнее, бывшего отряда. Он замер, глядя на Рона, и тот тоже застыл, а затем отвел глаза, как отворачиваются от сбитой на дороге птицы. Он протиснулся мимо Гарри в кабинет начальника.  
  
Гарри брел домой пешком, размышляя о Снейпе. Как кто-то мог добровольно выбрать такой образ жизни? Гарри поцеловал парня лишь раз, и это принесло только горе. А Снейп, разве он выглядит счастливым в этих своих дамских шмотках? Гарри не мог поверить, что оно того стоит.  
  
В тот раз Рон ответил на его поцелуй – Гарри помнил это, или ему только показалось… чем больше проходило времени, тем запутанней были воспоминания, и разве Рон мог? Теперь он ненавидел Гарри, как и все семейство Уизли, и казалось, это заслуженно.  
  
В конце концов, кто Гарри такой, как не чертов педик.  
  
Он глядел на стену, испачканную огромной алой надписью. «Чертов» протянулось от его двери, «педик» уходило к двери соседа. Буквы расплывались на старой побелке. Оттирались тяжело, скорее превращались в бурые пятна.  
  
– Что вы делаете? – спросил Снейп за спиной у Гарри, и тот стиснул щетку в руке.   
  
– Навожу порядок, разве не видно?   
  
Снейп помолчал немного, затем скрылся в своей квартире и вскоре вернулся со второй щеткой. Он закатал рукава своего бархатного, парадного платья, обнажая жилистые предплечья.   
  
– Вы не обязаны это делать, – заметил он, предусмотрительно дождавшись, когда большая часть работы была позади. – Мне не нужна ваша помощь, Поттер.  
  
– Прекрасно, потому что я не собираюсь вам помогать, – огрызнулся Гарри. Они продолжили работать в молчании, только шарканье щетки и плеск мыльной воды нарушали тишину.  
  
Когда стена вновь стала девственно чистой, Гарри хлопнул себя по лбу.  
  
– Нужно было сфотографировать!  
  
Снейп с вежливым любопытством уточнил:  
  
– На долгую память?  
  
– Чтобы добавить к уликам. Думаю, это сделал тот же человек, кто поджег ваш ковер.  
  
Снейп выгнул бровь.   
  
– Однозначно, господин полицейский. Ваши дедуктивные таланты восхищают.  
  
Гарри уставился на Снейпа.  
  
– Вы что, знаете поджигателя?  
  
Снейп изогнул свои тонкие губы, густо обведенные помадой.  
  
– Разумеется. Здесь все друг друга знают. Поджигательница живет на первом этаже, на втором – нелегальные эмигранты, на третьем – сквоттеры, выше торгуют наркотиками, над нами печатают банкноты, а хозяин всего здания – мой сутенер. И единственное, что всех нас волнует – это как здесь оказался такой бравый полицейский. Должно быть, вы сделали что-то действительно плохое, если оказались на этом кругу ада.  
  
Снейп глядел на Гарри так, будто ему действительно интересно.  
  
Гарри попытался осмыслить услышанное. Он был упорным малым, и если брался за дело, так шел по следу до конца – вот и теперь уцепился за главное.  
  
– Поджигательница на первом этаже?  
  
– Мэри Лу, религиозная фанатичка. И что вы намерены делать теперь, когда знаете? – Снейп склонил голову к плечу, его парик – волнистые розовые волосы – съехал набок. – Запрячете за решетку, оставив на произвол судьбы ее малолетнюю дочь и аутиста-сына?  
  
– Поверить не могу, вы ее еще и покрываете! – воскликнул Гарри сердито. – Что, если в следующий раз огонь разгорится сильнее?   
  
– Волнуетесь обо мне, Поттер? – мягко уточнил Снейп.  
  
– Если вас не будет дома? Она спалит весь чертов дом! А раз я ваш сосед – я в опасности в первую очередь, – буркнул Гарри, скрестив руки на груди. – Придется ее арестовать, Снейп, и даже не умоляйте, я должен вершить правосудие.  
  
Снейп серьезно кивнул. Затем сунул руку в свой бархатный корсет.   
  
– Предлагаю компромисс. Чтобы вы могли контролировать ситуацию и проводить инспекции, когда пожелаете, – и протянул Гарри связку ключей. – В любое время дня и ночи, Поттер, мои двери открыты. Входите и выходите, сколько заблагорассудится. – Снейп снова сделал что-то со своими бровями, какие-то гипнотические движения, а затем скрылся в своей квартире.  
  
Гарри остался стоять на площадке с ключами в руке.  
  
Он слышал, что у геев отношения развиваются быстро, но не думал, что настолько.  
  
– Стоп, – сказал Гарри поздно ночью, открыв глаза в своей постели. – Сутенер?..  
  
***  
  
Трансвестит, наркоман и проститутка, Северус Снейп пригласил Гарри на чашечку чая.  
  
Гарри ожидал, что квартира Снейпа будет похожа на притон, хотя понятия не имел, как выглядят нормальные притоны изнутри. Так или иначе, он был очень разочарован. Все было очень… обычным. Стандартная планировка (точь-в-точь, как у Гарри), невзрачный серый узорчик на стенах, кухня, заставленная хромированной техникой последнего поколения. Конечно, у Гарри не было шанса увидеть спальню, дверь в эту комнату была плотно прикрыта – там, должно быть, и творились все главные извращения.  
  
– Вовсе не обязательно, – пробормотал Снейп, наливая Гарри чай.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Ты таращишься в сторону моей спальни так, будто ожидаешь там увидеть кровать с подсветкой и балдахином. – Снейп закатил глаза. Он, очевидно, умел читать мысли. – Но только ограниченный разум идет по такому простому пути, Поттер. Есть множество других мест в квартире, где можно предаться разврату.  
  
Гарри торопливо убрал локти со стола и сел на краешек стула, стараясь ничего не касаться.  
  
Снейп самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Он прислонился к кухонной стойке, покачивая в руке свою крохотную чашечку с кофе. Сегодня Снейп был одет в какое-то блестящее платье в стиле диско, обтянувшее его со всех сторон так, что Гарри невольно оценил изящество высокой худой фигуры. У Снейпа были все данные, чтобы быть красивой женщиной.  
  
Ну, кроме того, что он был довольно некрасивым.  
  
И даже не женщиной.  
  
– Так что же мы будем делать, Поттер? – спросил Снейп. – Полагаю, нам нужен план.  
  
– План?  
  
– Как воссоединить тебя с твоим семейством. Возможно, тебе стоит проявить некий героизм… скажем, спасти меня от назойливого поклонника, пронести меня, раненого, под дождем до ближайшей клиники, – мечтательно протянул Снейп, накручивая локон на палец. – А затем решительно отвергнуть мои ухаживания, потому что твое сердце принадлежит твоей дорогой жене. Я позабочусь, чтобы она узнала все в деталях. Напишу ей рекомендательное письмо.  
  
Гарри расхохотался.  
  
– Ну, это… отличный план, – сказал он, широко улыбаясь. Челка упала ему на глаза, возможно поэтому ему почудилось, что Снейп глядит на него заворожено, словно на произведение искусства. – Но мне не нужна помощь. Джинни отходчивая, я дам ей немного времени… – Он скучал по детям, но также он знал, что Ал, Джейми и Лили кого угодно могут довести до самоубийства, если постараются. Джинни долго одна с ними не протянет, и тогда можно будет заключить перемирие. А до тех пор… – Но спасибо, – твердо сказал Гарри, глядя Снейпу в глаза. Тот неловко дернул плечом, отметая благодарность. – Вы… добры ко мне. Подозрительно.  
  
– Что тут скажешь, такова моя натура. – Снейп скривился. – А ты, Поттер, с первого взгляда вызываешь симпатию.   
  
Гарри покраснел.  
  
– Я не…  
  
– Ну разумеется, ты «не», – презрительно перебил Снейп. Он отвернулся, чтобы налить себе еще кофе. Гарри старался не глядеть на его задницу, обтянутую лайкрой. Может ли у такого тощего человека быть такая упругая задница? Или это какая-то уловка? Должны быть специальные накладки из силикона, или что-то вроде… Джинни пихала такие в лифчик.  
  
– Какой глубокомысленный вид, – фыркнул Снейп у него над ухом, заставив подпрыгнуть вместе со стулом. – Пенни за твои мысли.  
  
Ни за что.  
  
Гарри чуть отодвинулся, надеясь всей душой, что Снейп прекратит нависать над ним. Он судорожно размышлял, как увести беседу в более безопасное русло, и припомнил уроки Гермионы – когда-то она учила его, как быть тактичным с меньшинствами.   
  
Разумеется, тогда она еще не знала, что меньшинство в лице Гарри поцелует ее мужа. Вряд ли она захочет теперь быть тактичной.  
  
– Какие я должен использовать местоимения? – выпалил Гарри торопливо. – Ну, то есть, в разговоре с вами.   
  
Снейп поднял на смех его попытки быть толерантным.  
  
– Я прекрасно осознаю, что я мужчина, – заявил он высокомерно. – Мне просто нравится носить женскую одежду, только и всего.  
  
Действительно, всего-то.  
  
– Теперь, я думаю, тебе пора идти, – заявил Снейп, забирая у Гарри чашку. – Скоро ко мне придет клиент.  
  
– Что? Серьезно?  
  
Снейп поднял бровь, с каменным лицом уставившись на Гарри.  
  
– Похоже, что я шучу?  
  
– Вы не должны этим заниматься, – воскликнул Гарри, схватив Снейпа за острый локоть. Тот поднял бровь еще выше, словно это было вообще возможно. – Послушайте, Снейп, есть много способов зарабатывать деньги. Вам не нужно… торговать своим телом.  
  
– Скорее уж, я торгую своей душой, – патетично возразил Снейп, аккуратно высвобождая руку. – Убиваю ее по кусочку с каждым клиентом. Каждую минуту, что длится эта пытка, я предаю себя… и все такое. – Он подтолкнул Гарри к выходу. – Но Люциус довольно милосерден и поставляет мне только молодых и красивых мальчиков, вроде тебя, так что могло быть хуже. Теперь проваливай, Поттер, мне нужно переодеться.  
  
Гарри не успел и глазом моргнуть, как оказался за дверью. Он сжал кулаки. Черт знает что такое… этот Люциус! Гарри уже видел, как застегивает на нем наручники. Сделав глубокий вдох, Гарри сел на ступеньки лестницы и закурил. Он хотел взглянуть на клиента, прежде чем проводить арест. Ему нужен состав преступления.  
  
Долго ждать не пришлось – загремел лифт, дверцы разъехались и к двери Снейпа проковылял мальчишка. На вид ему было… достаточно мало лет, чтобы это было преступлением в оба конца.  
  
Нервно пригладив волосы, парень позвонил, и дверь распахнулась. Клиент исчез за дверью квартиры; было тихо, и секунды текли мучительно медленно. Сигарета дотлела до фильтра, обожгла Гарри пальцы. Он поднялся на ноги, решительно вытащил из кармана ключи. Он должен был увидеть все своими глазами. Он должен был это остановить.  
  
Осторожно повернув ключ в замке, Гарри вошел внутрь. Его сердце колотилось, ладони стали влажными. Перед глазами вспыхивали ужасные картинки, одна хуже другой. Член в штанах напрягся.   
  
Дверь в спальню была плотно прикрыта. Гарри пинком распахнул ее… и она не распахнулась.  
  
Нога застряла у Гарри в двери, пробив дыру. Вопль заставил повернуть голову.  
  
В маленькой гостиной, которую Гарри мог видеть, изогнувшись на одной ноге, сидел тот мальчишка. Он сидел за столом, и перед ним были книги, тетради. Снейп стоял за его спиной, сложив руки на груди.   
  
– Привет, – жалко улыбнулся Гарри.  
  
Снейп в две секунды оказался рядом и схватил его за плечо, вцепившись своими пальцами так сильно, что Гарри поморщился.   
  
– Ты ломаешь мою собственность, Поттер, – прошипел он. На Снейпе была строгая рубашка, застегнутая под самое горло, и черные прямые брюки. Его волосы были собраны в хвост, на бледном лице не было косметики, только чистая ярость.  
  
– Вы сказали, что для меня двери открыты, – промямлил Гарри, пытаясь выдернуть ногу, но дверь только жалобно затрещала. Снейп сощурил глаза, его пальцы сжались еще сильней, и Гарри внезапно понял: так он и умрет, вот так нелепо.  
  
Снейп помог ему высвободиться и буквально выпихнул в прихожую.  
  
– Что ты себе позволяешь? Я ведь сказал, что работаю, – прошипел Снейп, прижав Гарри к стене, и черт, член стоял колом. Крохотные капельки слюны приятно освежали, орошая лицо Гарри после каждой фразы Снейпа. – Моим студентам нужна максимальная сосредоточенность, а не чокнутый ниндзя, пробивающий путь в спальню.  
  
– Студентам? – жалобно простонал Гарри, извиваясь в крепкой хватке Снейпа. – Вы сказали, их поставляет ваш сутенер… это что, ролевые игры такие?  
  
– Это выпускной экзамен по химии на носу, – отрезал Снейп, отпустив наконец Гарри. – Репетиторство, которым я занимаюсь по просьбе своего старого друга, ни что иное, как интеллектуальная проституция. После общения с малолетними недоумками возникает желание принять горячий душ и смыть с себя их тупость. И если позволишь, я продолжу урок. – Он распахнул дверь, широким жестом указав Гарри на выход. Но когда Гарри уже переступал порог, Снейп внезапно притянул его к себе и пробормотал на ухо:  
  
– А вот когда ко мне приходят незнакомцы, чтобы отыметь меня хорошенько на кровати с балдахином, это чистое удовольствие… так что денег я с них не беру.  
  
Дверь за Гарри захлопнулась. Он медленно побрел к себе, осознав, что ему тоже требуется душ.  
  
Чтобы смыть тупость, ну… и все остальное.  
  
***  
  
Повсюду были расклеены листовки и плакаты с предупреждениями. Гарри делал загадочное лицо, будто в курсе последних событий, но знал не больше других соседей – только то, что в их районе был замечен беглый преступник, серийный маньяк Сириус Блэк. Его лицо смотрело со всех сторон, с каждой стены, жестокое, зловещее… Неудивительно, что все чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке. После заката улицы пустели, только скрип старых качелей на ветру раздавался эхом.  
  
И да, возможно, Джинни была права – не лучшее место, чтобы детям приходить в гости.  
  
– Эти листовки похожи на афиши какой-то престарелой рок-звезды, – проворчал Снейп, пока они с Гарри медленно брели по темной улице.  
  
– Ха-ха, не смешно, – отозвался Гарри, напряженно вглядываясь в кусты вдоль дороги. Он жалел, что ему запрещено носить с собой табельное оружие. Чертов Снейп совершенно ни о чем не беспокоился, а Гарри должен был думать, как защитить гражданского в случае опасности.  
  
– Мы ведь договорились, что после темноты не выходим, – прошипел Гарри, едва поспевая за широким шагом Снейпа. – Почему покупки не могли подождать до завтра?  
  
– У меня закончился кофе, – откликнулся Снейп так, словно это все объясняло. – Я мог бы сходить один.  
  
– Мы ведь договорились, что не ходим по одиночке! – Гарри задержался, услышав подозрительный шорох в кустах. Но это была всего лишь крыса. Он догнал Снейпа, шагающего вниз по улице. В желтом свете фонарей Снейп выглядел зловеще. По крайней мере, он не выходил в супермаркет на шпильках… Снейп благоразумно заматывался в широкую черную мантию, которую обычно носили хипстеры – «дементор-стиль», так это называла молодежь. Мантия была достаточно длинной, чтобы укутывать Снейпа до пят, скрывая любой экстраординарный наряд. Словно секрет, о котором знал только Гарри.  
  
– Что это? Чертов туман? – выдохнул Гарри, догнав Снейпа. – Мы словно в гребаном ужастике.  
  
– Не выражайся, – небрежно велел Снейп. Он закурил сигарету, и ее красный огонек зловеще мерцал во тьме. Они пересекли пустую детскую площадку. Из-за ограды раздалось низкое рычание, и Гарри увидел огромного черного пса.  
  
– Твою мать!  
  
– Это всего лишь дворняга, – успокоил Снейп. – Ты слишком много нервничаешь. Я сделаю тебе расслабляющий массаж, когда придем домой.  
  
Это заставило Гарри занервничать еще сильнее.  
  
– Не похож на дворнягу, – упрямо сказал Гарри. Он прижимал к себе пакет из супермаркета, размышляя, какие из продуктов можно использовать в качестве метательных снарядов. Очевидно, все, кроме кофе. – Ты слышал когда-нибудь про Грима? Это посланец смерти, он является за людьми в полнолуние.  
  
– Детские сказки, – отмахнулся Снейп. – Это просто стая бродячих собак, нечего боятся.  
  
– Вон та реально похожа на волка, – теперь Гарри разглядел вторую, покрупней, сидящую под дорожным знаком. Желтые глаза светились во тьме. – Прибавь-ка шагу, Снейп.  
  
– Словно твои короткие ножки с этим справятся, – фыркнул тот, но подчинился. Теперь они буквально бежали. Туман стелился по дороге, высотные здания вдали темнели, как заколдованные башни. Гарри услышал шорох и резко развернулся, едва не сбив Снейпа с ног.  
  
– Какого хрена? – завопил он, когда мимо него проскакал олень. – Ты это видел? Я не хочу, чтобы меня сожрали!  
  
– Олени не едят людей, – медленно возразил Снейп, задумчиво глядя след животному.   
  
– Да, но Ганнибал Лектор ест. Ты что, сериал не смотрел?  
  
– Поттер, просто пойдем домой, пока ты в штаны не наделал. – Снейп приобнял Гарри за плечи, и тот даже не стал вырываться, потому что, честно сказать, человеческое прикосновение успокаивало. Да, в этом было все дело.  
  
Они были уже совсем близко к дому, когда в тумане перед ними возникла темная фигура. Человек, идущий им навстречу, не был похож на рок-звезду – скорее уж, на гребаного рестлера или байкера. Чем ближе он подходил, тем больше становился, и Гарри отодвинул Снейпа себе за спину решительным жестом. Пусть ростом он не вышел, но драться его учили.  
  
– Беги, я его задержу, – скомандовал Гарри, задрав голову и глядя на мужчину. Он был весь покрыт волосами – косматая грива плавно переходила в спутанную бороду; черный кожаный плащ плотно обтягивал широченные плечи, а грубые ботинки со стальными набойками опускались на землю с тихим гулом, словно шагала Годзилла. – Беги, Снейп, – повторил Гарри решительно, и если его голос звучал выше обычного, так это из-за прохладной погоды.  
  
Мужчина держал в руках крупный сверток, словно только что похитил гигантского младенца, и с этим тоже требовалось разобраться.   
  
– А ну стоять! – крикнул Гарри, угрожающе положив руку себе на бедро. – У меня оружие, я буду стрелять. Стой на месте!  
  
Мужчина испуганно замер, а сверток, напротив, зашевелился, и через секунду плюхнулся на землю. Покрывало размоталось, являя взгляду… нечто.   
  
– Что за… что это ТАКОЕ?.. – завопил Гарри.  
  
– Ящерка? – неуверенно пробасил байкер. – Вы его только не пугайте, он малость агрессивный.  
  
– Хагрид, твоя ящерка сейчас откусит голову моему мальчику, – недовольно заметил Снейп, выступая вперед. Он зыркнул на… создание, которое, предположительно, имело что-то общее с вымершими динозаврами… и ящерка прижалась к ногам громилы, трогательно задрожав. – Мы видели твоего оленя только что, и, я полагаю… волк? У перекрестка.  
  
– Вы нашли Лапку! – просиял бородач. – А Пушок мимо не пробегал?  
  
Снейп содрогнулся.  
  
– Нет, спасибо всем святым. – Он указал направление, и громила побежал в ту сторону, а Снейп похлопал Гарри по плечу. – В любом случае, ты вел себя, как настоящий рыцарь, – заметил он снисходительно, пропуская Гарри в подъезд. – Хагрид торгует экзотическими животными, он снимает весь седьмой этаж. Сотрудничает с каким-то типом из штатов. Пока его «ящерки» обитают в нашем доме, ни один маньяк сюда не сунется.  
  
Если Снейп надеялся, что теперь Гарри будет спокойней спать, то он жестоко ошибся.  
  
***  
  
В любом случае, когда у Гарри в трубе под ванной застряла гигантская змея, он был морально готов и даже смог воспринять ситуацию философски. Специальные люди приехали, чтобы вызволить змею, разбирая ванную Гарри по кирпичику, но Снейп по-соседски предложил Гарри вымыться у него.   
  
– Что это, пузырьки? Гидромассаж? Разноцветная вода… вау! Сколько эта штуковина стоит? – Гарри крутил все краны и жал все кнопки, пока Снейп стягивал с бельевой веревки все свои кружевные трусики.   
  
– Не лезь в мой кошелек, Поттер. Я проработал учителем двадцать лет и скопил некоторые сбережения.   
  
– Чтобы потратить их на это?..  
  
– Не устраивает – возвращайся в свое корыто со змеями, – гаркнул Снейп. Он был не в духе, так что Гарри не стал больше ничего комментировать и быстро скинул рубашку. Снейп резко подобрел. Он выдал Гарри два пушистых полотенца, несколько специальных флаконов – терпеливо повторив, что тут для головы, что для тела, что для кутикул, а что для нежной кожи под веками… и, наконец, закончив инструктаж, оставил Гарри развлекаться.  
  
Вода приятно булькала и пузырилась, в зеркалах мягко мерцали свечи, которые Гарри зажег для пущего расслабления, а на бортиках ванной громоздились батареи флаконов, баночек и бутылок с разными средствами. Гарри словно в библиотеке оказался – ведь чтение этикеток было его любимым занятием, когда под рукой больше ничего не оказывалось. По правде говоря, он уже много лет не читал ничего, кроме состава освежителя воздуха.  
  
Здесь были кремы, спреи, увлажнители, размягчители, бальзамы и муссы непонятного назначения, а также целая коллекция шампуней. Для жирных, ультра жирных, жирных и ломких волос, а также один – для придания «экстрароскошного объема». Один шампунь пах чабрецом, другой полынью, третий – мускусом, так что, когда Гарри выдавил каждого понемному в ванну для пущей пенистости, он словно оказался в котелке с ведьминским варевом.   
  
Некоторое время он играл с пузырьками, потом вылепил себе роскошную бороду из пены, подумав, сформировал себе шикарный бюст третьего размера, затем принялся разглядывать гравюру с уродливой русалкой над раковиной. Удивительно, что в доме у Снейпа было так мало зеркал – учитывая, что ему нужно было наносить макияж и все такое. Возможно, Снейп ненавидел зеркала, потому что был вампиром? Гарри развлекался этой фантазией некоторое время, пока не заметил кое-что поинтересней.  
  
Он дотянулся до верхней полки и сжал в ладони яйцо.  
  
Это явно было яйцо, из пластика или чего-то такого, полупрозрачного, с крапинками блесток. Яйцо не открывалось и не звенело, не мылилось и ничем не пахло, Гарри даже на вкус попробовал – ничего особенного. Назначение яйца было крайне загадочным и таинственным, а Гарри обожал загадки и тайны. Он разгадывал все кроссворды с последней страницы Таймс, когда Снейп заканчивал читать свой политический раздел.   
  
Но хитрое яйцо никак не поддавалось. Гарри крутил его и так и этак, и уже почти сдался. Но видно, в какой-то момент Гарри сжал яйцо слишком сильно, и оно вдруг завибрировало в его руках. От неожиданности Гарри уронил яйцо в воду, а затем нашарил его, скользкое и мыльное, и снова стиснул. Вибрация приятно отдавалась во всем теле.   
  
И – ладно, этот массажер был неплох.   
  
У Снейпа сделалось странное лицо, когда Гарри заметил, что оценил игрушку.   
  
– Всегда к твоим услугам, – пробормотал Снейп хрипло, щеки его порозовели.   
  
– Думаю, я обязательно повторю этот опыт, – благодарно ответил Гарри. Ванная была роскошной, шампуни вкусно пахли, а мышцы шеи, давно и прочно ноющие, теперь чувствовали себя куда лучше.  
  
***  
  
Беда пришла, откуда не ждали. Видимо, застрявшая в трубе змея вызвала у городских служб чуть больше интереса, чем рассчитывал Хагрид, потому что вскоре к ним заявилась инспекционная дружина. Целая толпа унылых офисных типов бродила по этажам, скорбно цокала, качала головой и записывала все в свои маленькие блокнотики, а главной у них была полная дама в розовом брючном костюме, которая жутко напомнила Гарри тетушку Мардж.   
  
– Что будет с нашим домом теперь? – спросил у нее Гарри, когда имел несчастье застрять с ней в лифте. Удушающий запах ее приторных духов вызвал у Гарри мигрень.  
  
– Кхе-кхе, ну, посмотрим. – Дамочка заглянула в свой блокнот, толстые пальцы, унизанные перстнями, побарабанили по странице. – Полагаю, снос. – И она сладко улыбнулась Гарри. – Возможно, котлован потом посыплют солью, от заразы. – Она засмеялась мелкими противными смешками.   
  
– Они не могут просто снести дом, – бушевал Гарри на работе, надеясь на понимание среди товарищей, но его коллеги не прониклись сочувствием.  
  
– Ты ведь сам говорил, что это – жуткая развалина, – напомнил Симус Финниган.  
  
– Просто найти себе другое жилье, – добавил Дин Томас.  
  
Даже Снейп не разделял чувств Гарри.   
  
– Что будет со всеми этими людьми, когда здание снесут? Куда они пойдут? – бурчал Гарри, расхаживая по кухне туда-сюда, пока Снейп готовил ужин. – Куда я пойду?  
  
– Домой, к жене, надо думать, – сухо сказал Снейп. Он зачерпнул немного бульона из кастрюльки и дал Гарри попробовать.   
  
– М-м, ага. – Гарри вернулся к привычной траектории, от холодильника к раковине, и взъерошил себе волосы. – Мы должны остановить это. Отстоять свое право остаться здесь. Это наш дом, и пусть он…  
  
– Проклятая дыра, – подсказал Снейп.  
  
– …Но мы здесь живем! И никто нас не прогонит! – Гарри замер на полушаге. – А что насчет хозяина здания? Люциус может оспорить решение инспекции?  
  
Снейп пожал плечами.  
  
– Не думаю. – Он взял нож, чтобы нашинковать какие-то стручки и травы. Гарри заметил, что Снейп надел фартук с рюшками, а в остальном выглядел совершенно обычно, без всяких… выкрутасов. – Люциус купил этот дом много лет назад, чтобы встречаться здесь со своим любовником. Дальнейшая судьба здания его мало интересовала.  
  
– Купил целый дом? Почему номер в мотеле не снял?  
  
Снейп закатил глаза.  
  
– Этот человек просто не знает, куда деть свое огромное состояние.  
  
Гарри припомнил навороченную ванную, но удержался от колкости.  
  
– А что теперь? Его любовник все еще живет здесь? Как думаешь, может, если он попросит Люциуса, тот сделает что-нибудь?..  
  
Снейп уставился на Гарри.  
  
– Я бы не стал ждать от него услуги. Эта история в прошлом, и к любовнику своему он весьма охладел.   
  
– О. – До Гарри внезапно дошло. Он нахмурился. – О. Ясно. – Гарри и сам бы не мог сказать, почему его так разозлила мысль о Снейпе, встречающимся здесь с каким-то богатым снобом. Снейп ведь делал это регулярно, верно? По крайней мере, так он сказал – что у него уйма секса на всех поверхностях. Правда, Гарри ни разу не видел, чтобы к нему приходили ухажеры. Не слышал никаких подозрительных звуков. Не замечал на Снейпе засосов или других следов страсти… не то, что бы он следил за личной жизнью своего соседа, просто… старался быть в курсе.  
  
Что ж, теперь он узнал кое-что новое.   
  
– Справимся и без Люциуса, – решил Гарри. – Справимся сами.  
  
Собрание жильцов было решено проводить на подземной стоянке, которая то была, то не была доступна в зависимости от исправности лифта. Ходили слухи, что на стоянку можно было попасть без проблем, только если тебе действительно очень туда нужно. Ну, Гарри было очень нужно.  
  
Он стоял на маленьком ящике, возвышаясь над толпой, и вдохновенно вещал:  
  
– Мы не сдадимся без боя! Нас так просто не вышвырнуть! Если будем действовать сообща, все вместе, то с нами никто не справится!..  
  
И наркоманы, фанатики, воры и хастлеры поддерживали его, вскидывая руки и громко крича – никто не хотел очутиться на улице. Совместными усилиями они придумали план атаки на случай, если придется драться.  
  
– Ты будешь нашим психологическим оружием, – наставлял Гарри беспризорную девушку с плывущим взглядом, которая вместе с друзьями, такими же странными, захватила один из этажей. Они там жгли костры, катались на великах и варили мыло.   
  
– Конечно, Гарри, но мое главное оружие – это любовь, – пропела девушка, покачиваясь под неслышную музыку. – Уверена, мы сможем победить мирным путем.  
  
– На всякий случай, у нас есть взрывчатка, – добавил ее приятель, долговязый парень с дредами.  
  
– Взорвем шахты лифта, а на лестницы Хагрид выпустит своих зверушек, – решил Гарри. – А ты, – он повернулся к парню-аутисту. – Ты будешь крушить стены. – Он протянул ему кувалду, раздобытую в строительном магазине. – И зловеще двигаться на Амбридж. Да, да, вот с таким взглядом. Бр-р, у меня от тебя мурашки по коже, отлично получается, дружище. Пожалуйста, не смотри на меня.  
  
Их отряд был маленьким, но убийственным.  
  
– Самоубийственным, – проворчал Снейп, когда они поднимались на свой этаж. – Ты связался не с теми людьми, Поттер.  
  
– Переживаешь за меня? – ухмыльнулся Гарри, положив голову Снейпу на плечо. Плечо под его ухом задеревенело, и Снейп скованно пробормотал:  
  
– Вот еще.  
  
Они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи, прежде чем разойтись по своим одиноким кроватям.  
  
***  
  
Инспекционную дружину они спугнули надолго. Гарри считал это настоящей победой, хотя Снейп привычно ворчал, мол, дальше уже приедут бульдозеры, чтобы сравнять это место с землей. Но Гарри его не слушал; пессимист – он всегда пессимист.   
  
  
Утром перед работой Гарри заглянул к соседу за чашечкой кофе; пить кофе у Снейпа было дешевле, чем в «Старбаксе», и намного вкуснее, а Снейп вроде и не возражал против утренних визитов Гарри. Но в этот раз он пихнул Гарри в руки чашку и попытался сплавить побыстрей.  
  
– Сегодня я буду занят, – сообщил он, покрывая ногти темным лаком.   
  
– Что-то вроде свидания? – уточнил Гарри встревожено, и Снейп самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
  
– Что-то вроде.  
  
Снейп даже голову вымыл, и Гарри не нравилось, что он так старается.  
  
– Поверить не могу, что ты будешь трахаться здесь среди бела дня, пока все нормальные люди работают, – буркнул Гарри.   
  
– Я двадцать лет проработал в школе и теперь на заслуженной пенсии, – огрызнулся Снейп. – Могу трахаться в любое время суток. – Он так часто упоминал про эти двадцать лет, что Гарри догадался – это было не самое легкое время. Теперь Снейп выглядел… счастливым? Предвкушающим. Гарри не мог на это смотреть.  
  
– Что ж, удачного извращенного секса,– пробормотал он, швырнув грязную кружку в раковину. – Надеюсь, ты не подхватишь сифилис.  
  
– И тебе хорошего дня на работе, дорогой, – протянул Снейп ему вслед.  
  
В тот день Гарри засиделся допоздна над отчетом – не хотел возвращаться домой и прислушиваться к тому, что происходит за стенкой. Он таращился в монитор, когда все его коллеги разошлись по домам, а уборщица погасила свет в коридоре. Кингсли выполз из своего кабинета, потягиваясь на ходу. Кинув взгляд на Гарри, он вздохнул.  
  
– Поттер, я вижу, что ты стараешься изо всех сил. Продолжай в том же духе, и скоро сможешь вернуться к полевой работе.   
  
– Ага, точно, – промычал Гарри, с ненавистью глядя на строчки отчета. Каждая буква словно издевалась над ним. Снейп, должно быть, уже раз восемь кончил к этому моменту, чертов ублюдок.  
  
Словно ему обязательно надо было все испортить. Чертов Снейп, не может хранить свой чертов целибат и просто готовить Гарри ужин.  
  
Он купил замороженные овощи в супермаркете.   
  
Снейп сказал не ломиться к нему, но время было позднее, и за стенкой все было тихо. Гарри почитал состав на коробке хлопьев, полил засохший фикус на подоконнике, выкурил три сигареты и сделал зарядку. Время тянулось мучительно медленно.  
  
Гарри постучал в соседскую дверь, но никто не ответил. Гарри постучал еще раз. Мог ли Снейп на самом деле отправиться на свидание, как нормальный человек? Куда-нибудь в кино или в оперу, в своем самом нарядном прикиде. Возможно ли, что он нашел кого-нибудь не для траха, а для… отношений и прочего?  
  
Гарри пнул дверь.  
  
Затем достал ключи и зашел в квартиру. Он будет ждать Снейпа тут. Выключит свет и сядет в кресло, как в мафиозных фильмах. Будет поглаживать кота, или, за неимением кота, возьмет фикус. Когда Снейп придет, Гарри спросит его этак невозмутимо: «Как прошел вечер?». Просто по-дружески, ведь друзья интересуются делами друг друга.  
  
Гарри случайно кинул взгляд на зеркало в прихожей и отшатнулся. Ну и зверское у него выражение лица было!   
  
Пройдя на кухню, он налил себе молока в высокий стакан. Пролистал оставленную на столе газету. Затем что-то привлекло его внимание. Тихий звук из спальни. Стон или мычание, вроде того. Гарри прислушался.   
  
– Есть кто дома? – крикнул он. Тишина. – Вы там еще трахаетесь? – Он старался быть тактичным, как и подобает соседу. Ни единого звука в ответ. Но Гарри точно что-то слышал… он подошел к двери в спальню. Она была плотно закрыта, как и всегда, но когда Гарри повернул ручку, то понял, что там не заперто.  
  
– Поттер, не заходи, – раздался хриплый голос с той стороны двери.  
  
– Ты в порядке? – крикнул Гарри, стиснув ручку. После долгой паузы Снейп откликнулся:  
  
– В полном. Просто… иди домой.  
  
– Твой голос звучит как-то странно.  
  
– ПРОВАЛИВАЙ, ПОТТЕР! – завопил Снейп гневно, и Гарри распахнул дверь.  
  
И… что ж. Гарри замер на пороге, таращась во все глаза. Он представлял себе гейский секс немного иначе. Для начала, в нем должно было участвовать двое (или больше) мужчин, но Снейп был в спальне один. К тому же, его позу нельзя было назвать удобной. Он болтался вниз головой, привязанный к сложной конструкции над кроватью; абсолютно голый, перетянутый веревкой тут и там, похожий на уродливое рождественское украшение.  
  
Изогнув неудобно шею, Снейп уставился на Гарри. Волосы закрывали половину его лица, так что Гарри мог видеть лишь один глаз, яростно сверкающий. Одна рука Снейпа была заведена за спину и плотно примотана, вторую он, видимо, сумел освободить, и теперь, качнувшись, загреб ею банку с прикроватной тумбы.   
  
– Я… сказал… убирайся, – прохрипел Снейп, болтаясь в путах. Он размахнулся и зашвырнул в Гарри банку вазелина. Гарри захлопнул дверь, очутившись в коридоре, и потер лоб. Кидался Снейп метко.  
  
– У меня тут шрам останется! – крикнул Гарри обиженно. Затем перевел дыхание. То, что он видел… это было нехорошо. Совсем не весело. – Снейп?..  
  
С той стороны двери раздались звуки борьбы: пыхтение и стоны, а затем что-то, похожее на звериное рычание. Гарри сполз по стенке на пол, подтянул колени к груди и принялся ждать.   
  
Он играл в змейку на телефоне минут двадцать, прежде чем Снейп сдался.  
  
Он позвал из спальни:  
  
– Поттер?  
  
– Я здесь, – откликнулся Гарри.  
  
– Ты… можешь помочь мне, – проговорил Снейп неохотно. – Только сними очки.  
  
Словно бы Гарри когда-то сможет изгнать эту картинку, во всей яркости запечатленную в его памяти. Он сунул очки в нагрудный карман рубашки и шагнул в спальню. Все было мутным, с размытыми очертаниями. На ощупь Гарри пробрался к кровати. Снейп все еще болтался там, и Гарри обхватил его руками, чтобы остановить раскачивание. Кожа у Снейпа была гладкой и горячей, веревки крепко впивались в его тело со всех сторон, и Гарри не мог обнаружить узел. Он крутил Снейпа так и этак, пока член Снейпа не шлепнул его по лицу.  
  
– Прошу прощения, – пробормотал Снейп сдавленно.  
  
– Ничего, все в порядке, – вежливо откликнулся Гарри. Он вытащил из кармана перочинный ножик, который, вместе со штопором, всегда носил с собой.  
  
– Следовало догадаться, что должен быть подвох, – сказал Снейп, пока Гарри пилил веревки. – Он был слишком красивым, чтобы действительно заинтересоваться.   
  
Без парика, украшений, без какой-либо одежды Снейп выглядел совсем беззащитным. На груди у него было что-то написано помадой – но Гарри не мог прочитать без очков, да и не стал вглядываться. Ему удалось, наконец, перепилить нужную веревку, и Снейп с глухим стоном рухнул на кровать.   
  
– Черт возьми, – прохрипел Снейп, поднимаясь на локтях и разминая шею. – Это пойдет в список самых унизительных воспоминаний.  
  
– Когда девушка поцеловала меня впервые, я расплакался, – выпалил Гарри, чтобы как-то поддержать его. – Думаю, от неожиданности. Она была довольно милой. Но в школе все об этом узнали. Меня дразнили до самого выпускного.  
  
Снейп ничего не сказал, но Гарри услышал, как он усмехается.  
  
– Мне жаль, что так вышло сегодня, – добавил Гарри, стянув с кровати покрывало, чтобы укрыть Снейпа. – Ты не должен искать себе партнеров в сети. Это может быть опасно. Особенно для… ну… для такого, как ты.  
  
– Для стареющего трансвестита, ты хочешь сказать? – невозмутимо уточнил Снейп.  
  
– Вообще-то, сейчас принято говорить «травести» или «кросс-дрессер», – поправил Гарри поучительным Гермиониным тоном. – И я видал людей постарше тебя.  
  
Снейп помолчал, а затем Гарри вдруг почувствовал осторожное прикосновение к своему лбу. Кончиками пальцев Снейп очертил то место, где наливалась шишка, а затем скользнул ладонью по щеке Гарри, лаская. Гарри закрыл глаза, приоткрыл губы.  
  
– Поставь чайник, – мягко сказал Снейп.  
  
***  
  
В конечном счете, все налаживалось. Джинни написала Гарри, что он может прийти в следующую пятницу и посидеть с детьми, потому что у нее СВИДАНИЕ, да-да, он не ослышался, это когда проводишь время с кем-то красивым, приятным и гетеросексуальным, вы смотрите кино, потом что-то едите, и затем целуетесь, в общем, Гарри был счастлив за нее.  
  
Кингсли также сжалился. Курсы по управлению гневом Гарри прошел с успехом, и теперь был спокойней, чем улитка на листочке эвкалипта. Ему позволили вернуться к полевой работе. Это также значило, что придется сталкиваться каждый день с Роном – и Гарри был готов к любому исходу, но Рон просто делал вид, что Гарри не существует. Похоже, он никому не разболтал о том, что случилось, потому что коллеги общались с Гарри, как прежде. Рон хранил ледяное молчание, но «дай ему время, Гарри» – написала Гермиона в смс, а также добавила, что ВСЕГДА знала, за какую команду Гарри играет.  
  
Гарри чувствовал себя всесильным. Неуязвимым. Ему казалось, что он никогда не умрет – и поэтому, возможно, он дал себя подстрелить.  
  
Кингсли просил быть предельно осторожным и «не наводить шороху» – поэтому кругом были разбитые витрины, погоня по оживленным улицам, гражданские, которых приходилось расталкивать на бегу, и стрельба в супермаркете; у того парня была пушка, что ж, у Гарри тоже была одна – и он знал, что успеет, знал, что успеет выстрелить, а потом в груди стало больно, и все потемнело.  
  
Гарри открыл глаза, и все вокруг было белым. Яркий свет ослеплял. Ангел с седыми волосами склонился над Гарри, протянув руки, а затем на лице у Гарри оказались очки – и он уставился на старикана-доктора.  
  
– Вижу, вам уже лучше, – улыбнулся врач. – Пуля не задела ничего жизненно важного, прошла сквозь плечо над грудиной. В ближайший месяц придется воздержаться от нагрузок, а правую руку вообще не советую в будущем напрягать.   
  
Это было жестоким ударом, ведь правая рука служила главным утешением Гарри долгие одинокие месяцы. Но он отважно улыбнулся доктору.   
  
В его палате кругом были цветы, конфеты, плюшевые мишки и прочий хлам. Лили пришла в восторг от этого, Ал начал скакать на кровати, обнимая «папочку» мучительно крепко, а Джейми принялся делать селфи на фоне раненного родителя, чтобы выложить в Инстаграм.   
  
Джинни потрепала его по волосам.  
  
– Попробуй только умереть, придурок, – пригрозила она. – Я тут одна не справлюсь.  
  
Снейп ждал в коридоре, и когда Гарри выписали, они вместе отправились домой. Врачи отдали Гарри пулю в прозрачном пакетике, и он с восторгом крутил ее в пальцах.  
  
– Поверить не могу, что во мне стало еще на одну дырку больше, – выдохнул он. Снейп тяжело вздохнул.  
  
– Прекрати соблазнять меня, Поттер.  
  
***  
  
И так как Гарри полагалось воздерживаться от нагрузок, он целыми днями лежал в постели и позволял Снейпу за ним ухаживать. И раз уж у Гарри в квартире было пусто и неуютно, он приходил валяться в постели соседа.  
  
Снейп развернулся на полную катушку: готовил какие-то специальные лечебные бульоны, похожие по вкусу на обувной крем, учил Гарри играть в шахматы и читал ему на ночь сказки своим низким, чарующим голосом. Сны после таких сказок снились самые невероятные.   
  
В свободное от заботы время Снейп писал мемуары, делал ставки на лошадей и выщипывал брови. Гарри нравилось наблюдать за тем, как Снейп приводит себя в порядок. Все эти баночки, скляночки, кисточки и блестки были похожи на волшебные артефакты. Однажды Гарри смеха ради примерил один из париков, медно-рыжий, с волнистыми локонами.   
  
– Осторожней, Поттер, ты ступаешь на скользкий путь, – предупредил Снейп, прищурившись.   
  
– Ты же не думаешь, что мне это может внезапно понравится, – фыркнул Гарри, разглядывая себя в маленькое карманное зеркало. – Но ничего, да?   
  
– К твоим глазам подходит, – сухо подтвердил Снейп.   
  
– Тебе нравятся мои глаза? – Гарри захлопал ресницами, как идиот, и Снейп нахмурился.  
  
– Ты играешь с огнем, Поттер.  
  
– Знаешь, у меня ведь и имя есть. – Гарри стянул с себя парик и потер плечо, притворяясь, что переносит ужасную боль. У Снейпа тут же сделался сочувственный вид. – А ведь и у тебя тоже, – осознал вдруг Гарри.   
  
– Нет, меня зовут просто Снейп, – отрезал тот. – Как Шер, или Бейонсе. Или Мадонну.  
  
– Однажды ты мне скажешь, – заявил Гарри, схватил Снейпа за краешек его шелкового халата и потянул к себе. – Намажь меня той вонючей мазью, которая помогает от боли. А потом поставь за меня пять баксов на Силу Любви.  
  
– Она никогда не приходит к финишу первой, – возразил Снейп, аккуратно разматывая бинты на плече у Гарри. Тот замер, под осторожными касаниями рук.  
  
– Это мы еще посмотрим, – пробормотал он.  
  
После ужина Гарри задремал, пока Снейп с умным видом печатал что-то в своем лэптопе. Он проснулся оттого, что кто-то тихо позвал его по имени. Прищурился близоруко: Снейп снял с него очки и укрыл одеялом. В комнате был полумрак, только тускло светила маленькая лампа на столике с косметикой.   
  
– Тебе разве не пора возвращаться к себе? – спросил Снейп. Он уже облачился в свою старомодную сорочку, которая выглядела бы более аутентично, если бы не сверкающая вышивка на груди: «Girl Power». Свои длинные волосы он заплел в небрежную косу, а под глазами намазал специальным кремом, и другим кремом теперь растирал руки, сидя на краю кровати.   
  
– Я так устал, – прохныкал Гарри, сворачиваясь в клубочек под одеялом.  
  
– Тогда ступай домой и поспи немного. – Снейп был безжалостен. Гарри потянулся к его рукам, чтобы понюхать, чем пахнет этот крем – что-то травяное, смутно знакомое, приятное. Снейп замер, пока Гарри нюхал его руки. – Чем это ты занят?  
  
– Ничем. – Гарри потерся щекой о его ладонь, как щенок. – Можно я останусь здесь?  
  
– Поттер, – Снейп устало сгорбился. – У тебя есть своя кровать.  
  
– Да, но твоя – с балдахином! И она просто огромная. Я на такой никогда не спал. В детстве меня держали в чулане.   
  
– Да, точно, прекращай это. – Снейп высвободил свои руки и пробормотал что-то еще себе под нос, так тихо, что Гарри не расслышал. Погасив свет, Снейп забрался на свою половину постели, вытянулся под одеялом и уставился в потолок. Гарри видел его четкий профиль в темноте.   
  
– Можно я придвинусь ближе? – жалобно спросил Гарри.  
  
– Если тебе очень хочется, – ровно ответил Снейп. Гарри тут же прижался к нему, подняв голову и подперев ладонью щеку. Он разглядывал лицо Снейпа. В темноте оно казалось незнакомым, чужим; в темноте все лица меняются. Гарри провел пальцем по его щеке, между нахмуренных бровей, потрогал кончик носа. Снейп тяжело вздохнул. Гарри коснулся его шеи.  
  
– Откуда эти шрамы? – шепотом спросил он. Снейп закрыл глаза.  
  
– Это старая история.  
  
– Ты такой загадочный…  
  
– Если ты собрался болтать всю ночь, то у нас ничего не выйдет, – процедил Снейп. Гарри улыбнулся.  
  
– Хорошо, – сказал он и наклонился, чтобы осторожно поцеловать Снейпа в уголок рта.  
  
Снейп резко отпихнул Гарри и сел в постели, натянув на грудь одеяло.  
  
– Что ты задумал? – сердито спросил он. – В какие игры ты играешь, Поттер?  
  
Гарри не знал, что на это можно ответить. В конце концов, он должен был признать очевидное.  
  
– Я просто поцеловал тебя.  
  
– Да, но почему?   
  
– Захотелось? – предположил Гарри. Снейп стиснул одеяло так крепко, что оно затрещало.   
  
– С чего бы, – прошипел он ядовито. – Пару месяцев назад ты считал, что «педик» – это оскорбление.  
  
– Технически, это оскорбление, – спокойно заметил Гарри. – Правильно говорить «квир-персона» или «гомосексуал».   
  
– Так или иначе, ни одно из этих определений к тебе не относится.   
  
– Ты не знаешь меня, – возразил Гарри. Снейп упрямо задрал нос.  
  
– Я знаю. Таких, как ты. Молодых, красивых, полицейских. Я знаю этот взгляд, Поттер, мне прекрасно известно…  
  
– Ну и что за взгляд?  
  
– Он говорит: «почему бы мне не попробовать что-нибудь экзотичное, чтобы потом вернуться к своей фригидной женушке».  
  
Гарри стиснул зубы.  
  
– Не надо оскорблять Джинни.  
  
Снейп вылез из постели, его ночнушка задралась, обнажая худые коленки.   
  
– Ты должен уйти, – велел он.  
  
– Я не собираюсь никуда уходить.  
  
– Тогда я уйду, – рявкнул Снейп и ринулся прочь. Гарри побежал за ним, шлепая босыми ступнями по паркету.   
  
– Эй, куда ты собрался? Сейчас ночь, и это твоя квартира!  
  
Снейп молча влез в туфли и накинул мантию.  
  
– О, да брось! Обязательно все время быть таким драматичным?..   
  
– Я не драматичный! – рявкнул Снейп, взмахнув полой мантии так, что край ее хлопнул Гарри по щеке. – Я просто ухожу! Черт… – Он отшвырнул ногой тлеющий ковер, на котором уже начинался маленький пожар, распахнул дверь и заорал в лестничный пролет: – Серьезно, Мэри Лу? Сколько можно!..  
  
Гарри схватил его за край мантии, не давая сбежать.  
  
– Постой… посмотри на меня, Снейп, ну пожалуйста…  
  
Снейп отпихнул его. Гарри услышал дробный стук каблуков по ступеням. Он ринулся следом.  
  
– Да ты просто трус! – заорал Гарри, выскочив на улицу вслед за Снейпом. Тот застыл, медленно повернулся. Лицо его в лунном свете было мертвенно-бледным, губы сжаты так плотно, что были почти неразличимы.   
  
– Не смей. Называть меня. Трусом, – процедил он, медленно приближаясь к Гарри.  
  
– Тогда не будь трусом, – с вызовом ответил тот, запрокинув лицо и дерзко выпятив губы.  
  
Поцелуй был сокрушительным, как у Скарлетт и Рэта Батлера. Кто-то засвистел из окна на третьем этаже, кто-то зааплодировал. Вдали завыли волки.   
  
Снейп крепко прижимал к себе Гарри, и если плечо болело, то это было пустяком – Гарри не хотел разрывать объятья.   
  
***  
  
Возможно, в какой-нибудь другой версии вселенной они бы не поладили.  
  
Гарри бы называл Снейпа сальноволосым упырем и обвинял во всех грехах, а Снейп бы показывал худшие черты характера, лишь бы не выдать свое доброе сердце.  
  
И эта история могла бы закончиться плохо – смертью, слезами и запоздалым раскаяньем.  
  
Но в этой версии все было хорошо. У них было вибро-яйцо, кровать с балдахином и много счастливых лет впереди. 

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Квир-персона из квартиры напротив"


End file.
